Taller
by LeiaOrganicSolo
Summary: Jak, Daxter and Torn come across trouble at the Bloody Hook one night when a certain accented racer shows up. Rated T for minor language and The-Quote-That-Shall-Not-Be-Named. No pairings, a rather long oneshot. Takes place somewhere during Jak X


**Random drabble I had to write after re-reading DarkEcoMuse's story Stuck for the umpteenth time. (You'll update soon, right my Flying Giant Dark Jak buddy? Please?XD) **

**Anyway, it got me in a Jak X mood, and the urge to write something with Torn. Rated T cause they swear a bit. Not much. I swear... Heheheh. **

**Wow that was punny, even for me... So here you go. Jak X, not mine. If it was I would trade it for Dark Jak anyway.**

* * *

Sitting under the flickering lights of the Bloody Hook, Jak dropped his head into his gloved hands, a soft groan escaping his lips. In front of him and his two accompanying friends sat untouched drinks. Torn, an ex-commander of the Krimzon Guard was sloshing his drink around in the amber-colored bottle, a nauseous look crossing his face. Daxter was curled in a seat, soft snores barely punctuating the chatter of the other patrons.

"I feel like crap," Torn muttered, swallowing hard. "How 'bout you Jak?" The only response he received was a muffled_ 'Yeah,'_ although it really could have been anything considering how deep Jak had buried his head. Daxter continued to snore.

Torn spoke again. "May that fat bastard rest in pieces." Jak snorted, his head barely nodding as the evening sickness often associated with the poison began to reach its worst. The poison reacted weirdly with the Eco in the younger elve's system; he couldn't go Dark or Light so there was no chance of healing himself from the toxic substance.

As usual, he was screwed.

Suddenly the door of the Bloody Hook swung open and through hazy eyes Torn managed to see Razer and his goons enter the bar; a draft of vodka and nicotine hit him right between the eyes.

"Be right back," he managed, making his way quickly to the nearest restroom. Jak barely replied, giving a muffled _'Kay.'_

Daxter muttered something in his sleep. To Jak's tired ears it sounded a lot like _'Jiggly.'_

Huh.

Jak hadn't really heard what Torn had said, in fact just replied to the voice. The room was already spinning and looking up would probably send him over the edge.

Maybe it was a good thing he couldn't go Dark.

These were his thoughts before he heard the loud thumping of three sets of boots and the accented voice that reeked of cigarettes drawing closer to his table. "_Well, well, well_. Look what we have here boys..."

* * *

Torn was rinsing his mouth out with the putrid tap water when he heard the scraping of chairs and shouts emitting from the main room of the Hook. Above the unknown shouts of customers the elf heard Daxter probably unsuccessfully shouting at someone to "Let Jak go you big bully!"

Razer.

Cursing under his breath he quickly shut off the water and pushed the swinging door of the bathroom open only to have his headache increased tenfold. Back on its surface and feet dangling off the edge of their table, a very pissed Jak was stuck in a chokehold by the merciless racer Razer; the man's knife was held threateningly at Jak's throat. On a minor side note Torn watched as Edje held Daxter by his tail, much to the ottsel's dismay.

All around them people screamed for blood. Whether for Jak's or Razer's Torn really wasn't sure.

Quickly unsheathing his trusty dagger Torn moved to help his friend... and Daxter.

"Give it up, Eco Freak! What makes you think you can win this?" Razer sneered, his face and knife getting closer to Jak by the second. The lack of oxygen and blood to his brain, not to mention the Mar damned poison had Jak's head spinning and stomach churning. But not enough for the captive teen to not retort back, as breathless as he was. "Aw, shove it up your ass you-"

He was cut off when the more experienced racer clamped his fingers tighter around his throat. "We'll see who's laughing once you're dead!" Cheers erupted from the crowd as the intentions became more serious. There were shouts of _'Kill 'em! Kill 'em!'_ mixed with other cries for blood.

"Let 'im go, you bastard!" Daxter screeched, pissed with being upside down, that he and Jak were in this sudden predicament with the Tattooed Wonder nowhere to be seen, and the fact that he had been abruptly woken up just when he began dreaming about women in freakin' _bikinis_. I mean _seriously?_ Bikinis. Razer and his goons would pay. They would pay _good._

"Oye, you want to join your little friend there Rat?" Edje asked, receiving a sharp glare from the ottsel and a rather unintelligent snicker from Cutter. Baring his tiny teeth Daxter hissed and bit the man's finger, hard enough that even he tasted blood. Edje cried out in pain. "OUCH! GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Dropping to the ground on all fours Daxter tried to scamper away. But the ground rushed up to meet his tired face as the poison began to take its usual effect.

Edje and Cutter grabbed Daxter before he could get any farther and with calloused fingers they held tightly onto his torso. The little ottsel squirmed but to no avail. Eventually he slumped, defeated; still he continued to shout for his pal's release.

Ignoring the ottsel, Razer smirked as Jak's fight to get free became sluggish and his face turned from red to blue. "Who's the better racer now, eh Jak?"

"I'd listen to the rat if I were you," a raspy voice from behind him came, just before a dagger was thrust under his chin. "Get your filthy hands off of him. Now." The crowd's shouts quickly died down. It was silent, spare for bubbles caused by the repaired fish tank.

"Well, if it isn't the Martyr himself," Razer mocked as he released Jak and his knife clattered to the ground. Jak quickly pitched forward, coughing and gasping for air as the color slowly returned to his face. "How are you Torn? What with 'The Cause' being done and all." A smirk as slick as his hair graced his pale features.

"Shut up," Torn demanded with gritted teeth; his dagger never left its position on Razer's throat. "You're sick, you know that?" One little flick of the wrist and the great racer would be dead. It was tempting.

So very tempting.

Razer chuckled. "Seems to me as though you are the one poisoned my friend. Too bad you're going to lose the race. We could have used you in the garage, washing floors." With a snarl Torn quickly pushed the man away from him, towards the door.

"Get out of my sight," he hissed, using a voice he kept only for lowlife scum. "And drop the rat," he added as an after thought. Hearing a dull thump and a indignant _'Hey!'_ ensured the order was followed. "Now leave."

Picking up his fallen knife Razer rather unwilling obliged, turning around to face Jak to hiss_ 'Freak!'_ one last time and nodding for Edje and Cutter to follow. It was obvious by his stance that he was miffed about being told what to do. It was his job to tell people what had to be done and when it would happen, or else. Not the other way around. "What are you looking at?" He snarled at a man shamelessly staring open-mouthed. Kicking over a chair he faced Torn once more. "This isn't over. I swear it. You won't see me coming but you'll feel the explosion." His vivid green eyes narrowed in anger.

Torn kept his face neutral; his tattoos sat still. "We'll be ready."

Razer and his goons left; the door of the Bloody Hook slammed shut. Threat gone and sliding down onto the ground Jak's gasps slowly ebbed until he could speak. "Thanks... For that..." he told Torn, his blue eyes dull as the poison continued to wreak havoc in his body.

Torn nodded in response, ignoring the angry _'Yeah! Took ya long enough!' _from Daxter. His breathing was almost as heavy as Jak's. "No problem Jak... Although I must say, you're getting taller. Your feet _almost_ touched the ground this time."

"Shut. Up."

"I bet_ Keira_ will be happy to know that."

"Shove it Daxter!"

* * *

**Yes, I enjoy making fun of Jak's shortness (I mean seriously. I love it when he looks up towards that dude with the mohawk at the bar in TLF. It makes me giggle.), and I always pictured Razer holding Jak against a table like that.**

**Oooh oooh! Very minor Jak x Keira, cause they are my one true pairing XD**

**And how does Razer seem to know Torn from somewhere? Even I don't know.  
**

**As for: You won't see me coming but you'll feel the explosion...**  
**Yeah. I had to. I totally had to.**

**~LeiaOrganicSolo**


End file.
